More Than Most
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba dies right before going to Shiz, leaving Nessa and Frex to remember and regret. AU. Oneshot. 2nd place 'Best Other Pairing' winner in the 2014 Greg Awards.


**Oh my Oz, everyone! This is my 50****th**** fanfic! For ****_Wicked_****, and in general! I'm just so sorry it has to be sad.**

* * *

><p>Nessarose Thropp sat straight and tall in her wheelchair. She looked out her window over the gardens. It had been raining all day, which, to Nessa, seemed fitting. It had been a full week since her sister's death. A full week since she lost the person who meant the most to her.<p>

She could still see it in her mind; the day Elphaba collapsed when she was doing her chores, the doctor telling her and Frex that she wouldn't make it, and the day Elphaba left this world. The younger Thropp had devoted herself to her sister as she laid in bed, slowly dying.

_"You have to get better, Fabala," Nessa whispered._

_Elphaba looked up at her sister and smiled softly. "I'll try, Nessie."_

_"We're going to Shiz in a few months. You have to get better. I can't go without you."_

_Elphaba coughed and forced a small smile. She knew Nessa liked it more when she helped her, rather than someone else. She wouldn't tell this to anyone, but it was her dream to study at Shiz University. She wouldn't pass it up for the world. "I'll try, Nessie."_

She had tried. Nessa knew it. Elphaba had tried to get better. She didn't want to let her down.

A sudden feeling of anger overcame the younger Thropp. Elphaba had left her. She had promised never to leave her. In her rage, she grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a glass of water, and hurled it at the wall, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. Tears quickly welled in her eyes and slid down her cheek.

"You promised, Fabala," Nessa whispered harshly to no one in particular. "You promised you would get better. We were supposed to go to Shiz together."

Nessa really wanted to go to Shiz, and since she didn't feel comfortable with anyone else besides Elphaba taking care of her, the green girl was forced to tag along. When they had gotten the news, Frex had made it very clear to Elphaba that she was only going to look after Nessa. That's all she was expected to do. Take care of Nessa and get decent grades.

The tears intensified and Nessa buried her face in her hands. She had wanted with all her heart for her sister to go to Shiz with her. They had been inseparable ever since she could remember. It was Elphaba who had tried every tear, helped her with her homework, helped her get washed and dressed, and everything in between. She couldn't imagine anyone else helping her the way her sister did.

Sighing, Nessa sat up and wiped her eyes. Brushing her hair away from her face, she wheeled out of her room and down the hall. She stopped in front of Elphaba's closed door and, taking a deep breath, turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Wheeling inside, she closed the door behind her and looked around. Elphaba's room consisted of a simple bed, desk, dresser, lamp and a very large bookcase stuffed with books. As Nessa wheeled past Elphaba's desk, she noticed that one of the drawers was ajar. Curious, she opened the drawer and pulled out an emerald green journal.

"Fabala kept a diary?" Nessa wondered aloud as she skimmed through Elphaba's entries. One in particular caught her attention. Judging by the date, Nessa guessed Elphaba would have been twelve or thirteen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Father beat me again. I'm okay. He's been gentler than normal. I just have bruises on my arms and back. It could have been worse. I ran into Nessa on my way outside to take the garbage out and she asked me why I was wearing a sweater in the middle of the summer. I lied and said that I was cold. She believed me. That's all that matters. I can't tell her the truth. I don't think she would believe me. She loves our father and he loves her. I am not capable of being loved. I have to keep this a secret. She'll never find out._

_Elphaba._

Nessa gasped as she read over the diary entry. Elphaba was beaten? By their father? Frex would never do something like that, would he? She knew that her father and sister weren't on the best terms, but she never thought he would physically hurt her. Fighting tears, Nessa continued to skim through Elphaba's other entries. She soon realized that none of Elphaba's diary entries were happy. They were either about her bring beaten, starved, missing their mother…

Nessa closed the book and was about to put it back in the drawer when she noticed an envelope sticking out from the bottom of the book. She pulled it out and saw her name written in her sister's neat, cursive handwriting. Sniffling, she tore the envelope open and read the letter.

_Dear Nessie,_

_If you're reading this, that means I must have been gone for about a week or so. I knew it would have taken you a while to want to come in here again. It's okay. I don't mind you going through my diary. I was kind of hoping you would, or else you wouldn't be reading this letter. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for all the comments you've had to endure because of me. I'm sorry for embarrassing you with my green skin, outspokenness and magic. I never wanted to hurt you. I feel like I've failed you. And for that, I am sorry._

_Also, if you look under the pillow on my bed, there's a little green bottle. It was our mother's. She gave it to me right before she died. I never told anyone about it because I was afraid Father would take it away from me. I want you to have it. Guard it well._

_I'm sorry I won't be able to go to Shiz with you, but I know you'll have fun. I know you'll do very well. You're the smartest person I know. You'll make a great governor. All of my books are yours, if you want them. I love you, Nessie. So much. Never forget that._

_Your loving sister,_

_Fabala_

There was also something else in the envelope. Nessa pulled it out and gasped. It was a black and white photo of her and Elphaba, taken just before Elphaba had fallen ill. The two girls were in the garden. Nessa sat on a picnic blanket, her eyes closed as she gently leaned against Elphaba. The green girl was kneeling behind her sister, weaving flowers into her shoulder length brown hair.

The younger Thropp's eyes welled with fresh tears as she looked at the picture. She blinked them away, trying not to get any teardrops on the picture or the letter. Taking a deep breath, she wheeled over to Elphaba's bed and, reaching under her pillow, pulled out a small, green bottle. She ran her fingers over its smooth, cold surface and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Fabala," Nessa whispered. "I'll never forget you. I… I love you."

As soon as she said it, Nessa wondered when she had last told Elphaba that she loved her. She couldn't remember. It must have been when they were really young, if she had said it at all. Elphaba knew that she loved her, right?

Nessa didn't even try to fight her new tears. Sobbing, she grabbed Elphaba's pillow and hugged it against her chest. Little did she know, her father was listening at the door.

Frex sighed as he contemplated going into the room to comfort Nessa. He decided against it, thinking that Nessa needed some time alone.

The Governor had played the part of a grieving father very well. He nodded politely to the people who came to the funeral, accepted the flowers and cards, and still remained strong to lead the country.

Sighing, Frex walked back to his office and closed the door behind him. He would never admit it, but deep down, he missed his eldest daughter. He knew he had a tiny soft spot for the green girl when she was a baby, before Nessa was born. She was cute, dare he admit it. He had never held her, but he saw her from a distance with Melena. He saw the way Melena smiled as she held Elphaba in her arms, the way she would laugh when Elphaba had food all over her face, the way she would softly speak and sing to Elphaba.

Frex didn't cry. He didn't cry at the funeral, and he wasn't going to start crying now. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the Thropp family photo album. He skimmed through it, a small smile on his lips. Once he reached the end, he frowned and went back to the beginning. He reached the end again and frowned. He didn't have any pictures of Elphaba? He could have sworn he had her picture taken at one point or another. He went through the photo album again. He didn't have any pictures on her.

He supposed he would never forget her. After all, how hard is it to forget a green person? Especially when that person is your firstborn child? That's all he would remember about her; her green skin. He wouldn't remember her voice, her personality, her hobbies, or anything else about her. The only thing that will stick in his mind will be her green skin.

And he would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So… um… cupcakes, anyone? *Holds out a platter of pink and green cupcakes hopefully* I'm sorry my 50th story is sad. I'll try to make my next milestone story happier. Reviews make my day!<strong>


End file.
